Definiton
by callmera
Summary: "Sebenarnya, apa definisi dari sebuah persahabatan?" EXO; KaiHun, KrisYeol, LuMin, BaekSoo, SuLay, TaoChen, center!chanyeol


**Definiton**

EXO; KaiHun, KrisYeol, LuMin, BaekSoo, SuLay, TaoChen

center!chanyeol

2k17 by Bubgummy

.

.

.

Sebenarnya, apa definisi dari sebuah persahabatan?

.

.

.

"Hei, bocah dekil!"

Jongin terlonjak, wajahnya menekuk kesal melihat Sehun yang berjalan tanpa rasa bersalah ke arahnya, seolah tidak mengetahui bahwa siswa kelas 11 itu telah menunggu selama satu jam lamanya di perpustakaan. Sudah lama sejak aku shift jaga di sini.

"Dasar jalang! Pantatku mati rasa karena menunggumu!" balasnya bersungut-sungut.

Sehun tertawa, ia membenarkan letak kacamata bulatnya lalu merangkul Jongin, "maaf, maaf. Salahkan si tua bangka Jung yang kolot itu. Sebagai gantinya bagaimana kalau aku traktir satu _ttoboki_?"

"Tiga mangkuk."

" _Asshole_ " jeritnya, "akan kupacari Krystal setelah ini!"

Mereka berdua saling merangkul dan keluar dari perpustakaan, mengobrol dengan ceria sepanjang yang kulihat.

 _'Sahabat adalah orang yang mau mengakui kesalahannya meski dia terlihat gengsi.'_

Siang itu, perpustakaan tengah ramai dengan para siswa yang mencari bahan tugas dari Guru Lee Ada keluhan di sana-sini dan beberapa teriakan frustasi, yang kudengar Guru Lee memang terkenal sadis dalam mendidik muridnya, aku hampir tak percaya ketika mereka berbondong-bondong datang untuk meminjam dua paket buku sejarah per orang yang tebalnya hampir menyamai kamus _Oxford._

"Ih, susah sekali."

Kuarahkan pandanganku ke sudut kanan perpustakaan, ada seorang siswa betubuh pendek yang tengah kesusahan meraih sebuah buku di rak atas. Kakinya yang tidak panjang itu berjinjit dan melompat-lompat kecil. Aku hampir saja ingin beranjak membantunya ketika pemuda berambut pirang ombre meraihnya begitu saja, meskipun dia juga pendek tapi setidaknya lebih tinggi dari pemuda tadi.

"Terima kasih, Baekhyun," si rambut hitam tersenyum.

"Sama-sama, Kyungsoo-ya."

 _'Sahabat adalah orang yang selalu ada ketika kau membutuhkan bantuan.'_

"Pagi, Profesor Chanyeol."

"Oh? Pagi Joonmyeon," aku yang tengah mengetik laporan kunjungan membalas sapaan si Ketua Osis itu, dia memang sering ke sini untuk beberapa keperluan sekolah.

"Hari yang melelahkan ya, Profesor?" dari kursinya, Joonmyeon berkata dengan lelah, menatap miris tumpukan berkas yang ada di atas mejanya.

Aku mengangguk setuju, "benar sekali."

Setelah itu hening, hanya ada suara jarum dan dan keyboard yang tengah menjadi sasaran jari-jari panjangku. Joonmyeon juga sibuk membaca dan menandatangani kertas-kertas itu. Sampai seorang siswa Cina yang kutahu namanya Yixing masuk ke dalam, membawa sekotak susu putih.

"Hei, Yixing," ujarku pelan, "dilarang membawa makanan dan minuman ke dalam ruangan, ingat?"

Yixing terkekeh, dia berbisik, "tenang saja Profesor Chanyeol, ini untuk Joonmyeon dan aku akan menyuruhnya minum di luar. Dia butuh angin agar otaknya tidak terbakar kurasa, kkk."

 _Menggemaskan sekali_ , batinku.

 _'Sahabat adalah orang yang bersedia menghiburmu ketika lelah dan merasa terpuruk.'_

"Kalau tidak niat mengerjakan ya sudah! Aku pergi!"

"Ya! Jongdae! Aku hanya bercanda, astaga! Jangan marah!"

"Aku kesal, kau tidak pernah serius, Zitao!"

Pertengkaran kecil itu menarik perhatianku, sedetik kemudian siswa yang lebih kecil segera meletakkan buku pinjamannya tadi ke atas meja dan mengucapkan terima kasih, buru-buru keluar meninggalkan temannya yang berbadan lebih besar.

"Dia pemarah sekali," pemuda berkulit sedikit tan tadi berjalan ke mejaku dengan lemas, menaruh buku pinjamannya, "aku bawa pulang ya, Profesor."

Aku mengangguk, mengecek kartu nama yang ia berikan. Huang Zitao, ah siswa Cina rupanya.

"Profesor mendengarnya? Pertengkaran kami?" tanyanya, "lupakan saja, Prof. Dia memang seperti itu, padahal kan aku cuma ingin bermain sebentar, sudah lama kami sibuk untuk persiapan praktek."

Klasik, dia merindukan temannya ternyata.

"Aku akan melupakannya," aku menyerahkan buku itu, "kau dari kelas 11-C? Bisa bawakan buku-buku ini ke kelasmu?"

Tiba-tiba siswa tadi masuk, dengan wajah cemberut, namun dia segera mengangkat tumpukan buku yang seharusnya Zitao bawa.

"Ayo cepat, bodoh!" teriaknya.

 _'Sahabat adalah orang yang tak akan meninggalkanmu berjuang sendiri bagaimana pun keadaanmu.'_

 _PRANG!_

Semuanya seperti slow motion, dan tanpa diduga sebuah bola sepak masuk menghantam kaca jendela belakang perpustakaan. Semua orang langsung berbondong-bondong untuk keluar, sebelum memastikan tak ada satu pun orang yang terluka di dalam sini, aku segera menyusul dan melihat siapa kiranya yang menendang bola tadi.

"Kau ini bagaimana?! Untung saja tidak ada yang terluka! Bagaimana jika ada yang kenapa-napa karena tindakan bodohmu itu!"

Guru olahraga Cha, tengah memarahi habis-habisan seorang pemuda bermata kucing yang menunduk dalam di hadapannya. Kutebak, dia lah yang menendang bola tadi. Pemuda lain yang bermata rusa tak tinggal diam melihat itu, dia maju beberapa langkah dan menarik pemuda tadi ke belakangnya.

"Pak hentikan!" ujarnya, "Minseok tak bersalah! Apa Bapak tak melihatnya? Yugyeom mendorongnya agar dia meleset dalam menendang, Pak! Mengapa Bapak menyalahkannya? Apa karena dia anak dari keluarga miskin dan orangtua Yugyeom adalah donatur sekolah ini? Bapak mau berapa? Biar kubayar!"

Pemain bola lain terdiam melihat itu.

 _'Sahabat adalah orang yang selalu melindungi dan menyembuhkanmu ketika kau terluka.'_

Setelah insiden tadi, aku harus merelakan waktu pulangku untuk membersihkan kekacauan dulu. Aku menyapu lantai, menyedotnya dengan penyedot debu, dan mengepel agar pacahan kaca sekecil apa pun bisa hilang. Sore hampir beranjak petang, dan aku baru saja ingin keluar ketika seorang pirang ternyata telah berdiri di pintu perpustakaan.

"Yifan?!" seruku tak percaya, "astaga! Kau sudah menunggu berapa lama?"

Teman satu apartmentku itu tersenyum, "baru saja datang, aku ada meeting jadi pulang terlambat juga."

Syukurlah. Aku sempat merasa tak enak apabila pria yang sudah kuanggap seperti kakakku sendiri ini menunggu.

"Akhirnya kau pulang, Profesor Chanyeol," sapa satpam gerbang ketika aku dan Yifan lewat untuk pulang, "Nak Yifan sudah menunggumu selama dua jam lebih dan sempat tertidur tadi. Beruntung sekali kau memiliki teman sepertinya."

 _'Sahabat adalah orang yang selalu menunggumu selama apa pun kau pergi.'_

Fin

03 Juni 2017

 _a/n: Ini sahabatku, mana sahabatmu? /plak_

 _Sebenernya, sahabatku itu cuma satu, dan itu yang bikin aku sayang banget sama dia. Dia orangnya protektif, udah anggep aku kayak adeknya sendiri, dan selalu maju pertama buat bantai kalau ada yang bikin aku sedih. Kelihatan dingin dari luar, tadi dia hangat banget kalau udah sama aku._

 _For you, sahabatku sayang~_

 _Tulis ucapan kalian buat sahabat yuk!_


End file.
